


Aaron, with love always R x

by hollyoakswhofan



Category: Aaron Dingle - Fandom, Emmerdale, robert sugden - Fandom, robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyoakswhofan/pseuds/hollyoakswhofan
Summary: After Rebecca attempts  to seduce Robert, he has to defend himself and prove he has changed.





	

"What do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed Robert.  
"You know what I'm doing, and I know that you want me to" replied Rebecca with a wide grin, her eyes widening as if this would get her point across. He stared at her.  
"Oh come on Robert! We all know what happened with you and Chrissie. You only loved her for her money, and we all know you were never satisfied being a one lover kind of man!"  
Robert frowned, scrunching his freckles together.  
"Look I don't know what you think you know about me, but I was a different person back then. I loved Chrissie, I just wasn't IN LOVE with her. And as for the money, there are more important things in life! he said. Rebecca looked him dead in the eye.  
"What like Aaron?!" she said with obvious sarcasm in her voice. She continued "Come on, a leopard never changes it's spots!" Robert could feel his heart beating a little faster as he tried to hold his tongue.  
"Yes, exactly like Aaron, and it's funny what getting shot can do to someone. Kind of gives you a slightly different perspective on life!" Rebecca was the one frowning now.  
"Fine, if you say so. Don't say I didn't offer! I hope you enjoy your quiet little life with your grease monkey boyfriend." And with a flick of her hair, Rebecca left the room, still trying to maintain some dignity. As Robert watched her walk away, he reached into his inside jacket pocket and produced a small box from within. He placed it in the palm of his hand and lifted the lid. He grinned at it before turning back to face the door where Rebecca was just moments before.  
"Oh don't you worry..." he said to himself.  
"I will" 

 

Inside the box was a silver band with and engraving around the inside of it. It read:

"Aaron~with love always Rx"


End file.
